Pour (emmerder) nos parents
by Cannelle-Black
Summary: La prof me fixe avec son habituel regard de chouette effarouchée, tandis que je cherche désespérément de l'aide parmi les personnes qui m'entourent. Potter, Weasley, MacMillan. Ok. Pourquoi j'ai pris cette option débile, déjà? Ah, oui, pour faire chier mon père...
1. Cannelle

Résumé:  
Albus Potter, Cannelle Macmillan, Rose Weasley et Scorpius Malfoy sont quatre adolescents, tous très différents les uns des autres, tant par leurs naissances que par leurs caractères. Leurs parents leur ont interdit de se fréquenter, Rose et Albus exceptés. Ils étaient nés pour se rencontrer, se détester, se haïr. Et pourtant... Mais que ce passera-t-il quand, à l'aube de leur troisième année, ses quatre enfants décident de désobéir à leur parent? Parce que tout le monde le sait, faire chier ses parents, c'est drôle!

* * *

_**Cannelle,**__ Septembre 2015__  
_  
Si l'on m'avait demandé ce que je pensais de ma vie de famille -et de ma vie, en général-, je peux vous assurer que j'en aurais eu, des choses à raconter!  
Mais commençons par le commencement. Je suis la fille d'Ernie Macmillan et de Lisa Turpin. S'il y a une chose à retenir au sujet de mes parents, c'est qu'à priori, ils ont eu une vie sexuelle plutôt épanouie. Et qu'ils ne se sont jamais souciés de ce qu'entrainerait les ébats amoureux. C'est ainsi que Bertille, Alastair, Prune, Siar, Lia, Gwendal, Swann et Cannelle Turpin-Macmillan ont vu le jour, à intervalle régulier. Un gosse tout les ans. Je peux vous dire qu'on ne s'ennuie pas, durant les longues soirées d'hiver! C'est à partir du huitième enfant qu'ils ont commencé à se protéger. Pour faire chier les Weasley, de ce que j'ai comprit.

La deuxième chose à savoir sur moi, c'est que je suis un curieux mélange de mes parents. Et je vous garantir qu'ils sont bien zarbis, tous les deux. J'ai hérité des boucles rousses -et incoiffables- de ma mère, ainsi que de ses yeux . En fait, il serait plus juste de dire que suis le portrait craché de ma mère, sur le plan physique.

Du côté caractère, je ressemble plutôt à mon père. En gros, je suis du genre à imaginer que mon voisin de palier est pédophile parce qu'il a passé la main dans les cheveux de ma sœur.

Ha oui, un autre truc légèrement flippant : mon père héberge l'amant de ma mère dans la cabane, au fond du jardin. En y réfléchissant bien, c'est un miracle que je sois une fillette stabl... relativement stable, quant on regarde le milieu dans lequel j'ai grandi.

-Hé, Nelle's! Bouge ton cul, on se tire dans cinq minutes!

Vous venez de faire la connaissance d'Alastair, dix-neuf ans, connu par sa finesse et sa subtilité. Un emmerdeur professionnel. Pas que je brille par mon esprit mais bon.

C'est quand même un gros chieur.

Tel que vous me voyez, je m'apprêtais à descendre les escaliers, ma valise dans les mains. Finalement, je dépose ma valise sur le sol et m'assoie dessus, mes mains supportant ma tête. Mon esprit de contradiction est plus fort que tout.

Lia passe à côté de moi.

-A ta place, j'écouterais Alastair.

Je ne réponds rien. Loin de l'agacer, mon absence de réaction l'amuse.

-Tu te souviens lorsque Papa et Maman avait oublié Swann à la maison et qu'il avait du courir derrière la voiture sur dix kilomètre avant qu'on s'aperçoive de...

Ça a le mérite de me faire bondir. Aussitôt, Lia affiche un air satisfait. C'est une vraie vicieuse, cette fille! Tu m'étonnes qu'elle soit à Serpentard!

Je descends ma valise en râlant, pour la forme.

Le trajet est passé plutôt vite. Enfin, si un trajet de trois heures, coincée dans un voiture remplie d'adolescents pré-pubères en plein pic hormonal et de valises de dix kilos débordantes de bouquins, robes de sorciers, et ustensiles en tous genres.

Il n'y que deux valises qui se sont ouvertes. D'habitude, il y en a au moins quatre qui se renversent. Un bon présage pour ma troisième année à Poudlard!

Nous sommes actuellement à la gare King Cross, et je suis en train de traverser le mur qui mènent à la voix 9 ¾, sous l'œil ahuri des premières années. Il faut dire que mon aisance à quelque chose de surprenant. Mais que voulez-vous, c'est la force de l'habitude!

En fait, il existe, dans ma famille une sorte de tradition. Chaque année, depuis que Bertille est rentrée en première année, la joyeuse bande de tarés qui me sert de famille se pointe à la gare. Dans son intégralité. Le problème, c'est que quant Bertille est rentrée en première année, ben moi, j'avais deux ans. Et mes parents m'ont paumés. A l'époque je n'avais encore pas l'habitude d'être perdue. Je me suis donc mise à errer dans la gare.

Le problème, c'est que suis tombé sur un genre de pervers qui voulait à tout pris que je rentre dans sa voiture. J'ai pas comprit de quoi il parlait, et je n'ai pas eu le temps d'approfondir la question, car au même moment, ma mère a surgit devant moi en hurlant, m'a agrippé le bras, et nous sommes partis de la gare en courant.

Évidemment, comme mes parents me perdent assez régulièrement, nous avons tous plus ou moins l'habitude. Je suis plutôt le genre de fille qu'on oublie. Ou mes parents sont le genre de parents qui perdent leur benjamine.

Bref. Me voici donc sur le quai, et mon père me donne quelques dernières recommandations :

-Tu ne parles pas aux Malfoy, se sont nos ennemis jurés. Tu ne parles pas non plus aux Weasley, ils nous font de la concurrence. Tu ne parles pas non plus aux Potter ils nous font de l'ombre. Le reste, ce n'est pas mon problème. Tu peux te casser un bras en tombant de ton balai, te noyer en faisant exploser les toilettes, ne pas nous écrire de l'année, disparaître dans la nature ou faire brûler le château, je m'en ne les fréquentes juste pas. Compris?

Rassurant.

C'est toujours agréable de se savoir adulée de ses parents. Au moins, on peut dire qu'ils ne sont pas du genre à venir m'emmerder dès que je tente de me construire une vie sociale.

Oui, j'essaie de positiver. De me dire qu'en tout et pour tout, ça n'est pas si grave que ça que mes parents soient plus intéressés par la croissance du Bonzaï de Mme Pieddodu que par ma petite vie insignifiante.

Merde. Ils sont où, les autres?

-Putain Nelle's! Bouge ton cul! Tu vois bien que le train s'ébranle.

Je vous laisse deviner l'auteur de cette sublime déclaration.

Je cours comme une tarée jusqu'au train et entre juste à temps pour voir les portes du trains se refermer derrière moi. La jambe de mon jean reste n'a pas cette chance, puisqu'elle reste coincée dans les portes du train. Je ne m'en aperçoit pas tout de suite, et je m'éloigne de la porte, l'air de rien. Évidemment, je me casse magistralement la gueule, et mon jean se déchire jusqu'à mi-cuisse. J'avais dit que cette année commençait bien?

Paniquée, je cours (décidément, cette journée aura été meublée de sprint) jusqu'au compartiment le plus proche. Je rentre, et claque la porte derrière-moi, échappant ainsi aux quolibets de mes camarades. Je me retourne, pour faire face à deux crétins de mon âge, qui me fixent, les yeux ronds. S'ensuit un court silence.

-Vous êtes vraiment bizarre, dis-je.

A vrai dire, le ne les trouve pas réellement étranges. C'est juste que je n'aime pas trop le silence. Les moments durant lesquels personnes ne parle sont plutôt rare à la maison.

Ça n'a pas l'air de plaire à la fille, une petite furie aux cheveux bruns et broussailleux, qui se lève d'un bond et s'exclame :

-Attends, tu débarque dans NOTRE compartiment, sans dire un mot...

-A par ''Coucou Bande de Nouille!'' rajoute le garçon, un brun décoiffé à lunettes, en se trémoussant.

La fille lui jette un regard affligé, m'observe un instant, prend un air encore plus affligé, et me lance :

-Tu sais quoi? Reste en fait.

Puis elle ajoute, plus bas :

-De toutes façon, ça ne fera jamais rien de plus qu'une tarée supplémentaire dans ce compartiment.

Je m'assieds, et la brunette me demande :

-En fait, où sont tes valises?

Je sentais bien que les choses commençaient à devenir un peu trop simple.

Je me précipite vers la porte par laquelle je suis entrée, et inspecte le vestibule. Rien. Affolée, je me met à courir à travers le train, sans trop savoir où aller, et je finis par me prendre le chariot de distribution de confiseries dans la gueule.

A titre purement informatif, j'ai la poisse.

Et je n'ai pas vraiment l'ai maligne, avec mon jean déchirée, sans mes valises, affalée au milieu des Chocogrenouilles. Je me redresse, rougissante, sous le regard mi-scandalisé, mi-attendri de la vendeuse. Non, moi non plus, je ne pensais pas que ce genre de regard pouvait exister. J'ai malheureusement sous les yeux la preuve de l'inverse.

Je bafouille quelques excuses, et je remarque les personnes qui se trouvaient à proximité ont été alertées par le bruit, et que plusieurs d'entre elles ricanent en me pointant du doigt. Mais, tout à coup, un détail me surprend. Dans ce compartiment, là bas, ce n'est pas...

-MA VALISE D'AMOUR! hurlai-je en me précipitant sur la-dite valise.

Je me tourne vers le garçon qui ma l'a prise, une espèce de blondasse à l'air suffisant.

-T'AS AUCUN CŒUR! TU M'AS PIQUE MA VALISE! JE ME FAISAIS UN SANG D'ENCREPOUR ELLE! T'ES COMPLÉMENTENT INCONSCIENT DE M'AVOIR FAIT UNE PEUR PAREILLE!

Il me regarde, vaguement amusé.

-Hé, je te signale que tu n'y prêtais pas autant d'attention, tout à l'heure, lorsque tu l'as oublié dans le vestibule.

-J'étais en train de me taper la honte de vie!

-Et là, qu'est ce que tu crois que tu es en train de faire?

Une idée digne de la plus sournoise des Serpentardes me vient à l'esprit.

-Certes...

-Tu vois! Tu es parfaitement...

-Mais cette fois, je ne serais pas toute seule!

-Pardon?

Sans plus de cérémonie, je lui plante la tête dans le bocal gélatineux de l'étalage -vous savez, celui où il y a les nids de cafard. Il en ressort dégoulinant du produit verdâtre et visqueux. J'ai alors l'excellente idée de décamper d'ici le plus vite possible.

-JE VAIS TE TUER, ESPÈCE DE CINGLÉE CONSANGUINE!

-VA TE FAIRE VOIR! TU NE M'ATTRAPERAS JAMAIS! JE SUIS MÉDAILLE D'ARGENT DU CINQUANTE MÈTRE DANS LA CATÉGORIE POUSSINS DE VITRUEIL-SUR-TAMISE!

Enfin, je suis médaille d'argent, c'est vite dit. D'habitude, quant je cours, je ne me trimbale pas une valise de dix kilos dans un train à vapeur. Et je ne suis pas poursuivie par un monstre couvert de gélatine.

Remarquez, quant on voit la tronche de la monitrice, on se demande si elle ne serait pas apparentée à un monstre gélatineux. Je lui demanderais, la prochaine fois que je la verrais. En toute innocence, bien sûr.

Enfin, ça, c'est le scénario positif, dans le sens où l'on suppose que j'échapperai à ce taré. D'un autre côté, ce con n'a même pas pensé à enlever le liquide de ses yeux, ce qui fait qu'il me course à l'aveugle.

Et par extension, qu'il se prend dans la gueule toutes les portes qui sont ouvertes pas les curieux qui me voit passé en courant et en hurlant.

Ca aurait quelque chose de comique si je ne craignais pas pour ma vie. Mais vous, qui êtes bien à l'abri derrière votre écran d'ordinateur, je vous invite à vous foutre un maximum de la tronche de ce type.

...

-AAAÏÏÏÏÏEEEE!

-Heu... Salut?

Je viens de me prendre la porte d'un compartiment dans la gueule. Je lève les yeux vers la fille qui vient de me parler. C'est le petite brune de tout à l'heure.

-Machine! la suppliai-je en m'agrippant à son uniforme -de toute évidence, elle été tranquillement en train de se changer pendant que je me battait pour ma vie.

Aide-moi! Une blondasse peroxydée cherche à me tuer!

Tiens, en parlant du loup. En l'apercevant, le visage de machine-le-brune se ferme et elle lâche, plus froide que jamais:

-Malfoy.

-Weasley.

Hé! Deux des personnes à qui je suis censée ne surtout pas adresser la parole sont dans la même pièce! C'est génial, j'ai une occasion en or de faire chier mes parents!

Il manquerait plus que Potter se ramène, et là, ça rendrait vraiment mon père furax!

Super, non?

Tiens, c'est le brun décoiffé qui sort à son tour du compartiment. Il a l'air surprit, puis lâche à son tour:

-Malfoy?

-Potter? Il ne manquait officiellement plus que toi.

-C'est marrant, je me faisais la même réflexion, déclarai-je en m'incrustant dans la conversation.

S'ensuit un long silence durant lequel Weasley et Malfoy, qui s'apprêtaient à sortir leurs baguette, suspendirent leurs mouvements et me fixèrent.

-Heu... hasarde Malfoy, décontenancé. Je suis désolé de te poser cette question, mais qui es-tu?

C'est toujours la même chose. Potter, Weasley, Zabini, Granger, Malfoy... Eux, on les connaît. Mais les autres, les gosses des autres élèves qui ont aussi eu leur importance, eux, on les oublie. Mon père s'est battu contre des mangemorts redoutables, et pourtant personne n'a retenu son nom. Étrangement, une grande tristesse m'envahit.

C'est étrange, de ressentir ce sentiment, à cet instant précis, alors que la plupart des élèves sont excités, apeurés, heureux de retrouver leurs amis, angoissés à l'idée de cette nouvelle année...

Mais personne n'est triste. A la simple idée que je sois la seule à souffrir, je fonds en larme. Je suis là, assise sur la moquette crasseuse du train (particulièrement horrible, d'ailleurs, bleue à losanges orange), adossée à la porte de plexiglas du compartiment, en train de sangloter, sous l'œil éberlué de trois personnes que je connais à peine, et ce, parce que mon père n'est pas célèbre! Je suis vraiment une sombre idiote!

-Cannelle?

Je lève la tête, surprise d'entendre mon prénom dans la bouche d'un parfait inconnu.

-Comment tu sais ça?

-T'avais écrit ton nom sur ta valise.

-Et pourquoi tu me l'a prise?

-Un pari avec mes potes, lâche-t-il, visiblement peu désireux de s'étendre sur le sujet.

-Bon, bah c'est pas tout mais il faudrait peut-être que je me change, moi, déclarai-je.

-Tu ne pleures déjà plus?

-On dirait que ça te déçoit...

-Non, au contraire, c'est juste que t'es bizarre. Tu change d'attitude à la vitesse de la lumière! Tu ris, tu es en colère, tu pleures, tu tapes la discute... En moins de cinq minutes, chronomètre en main!

-Je suis une Macmillan, mon cher. Nuance!

Puis je me dirige vers le compartiment de Potter et Weasley, afin faire ce que j'ai à faire. Il y a quelque chose d'étrange, chez ces gens. Ils n'ont vraiment pas l'air d'être comme tout le monde. Mais en fait... Je ne connais toujours pas leurs prénoms!

-Hé! criai-je en sortant du compartiment. Vous vous appelez comment?

-Rose Weasley.

-Albus Severus Potter.

-Scorpius Hypérion Malfoy. Toi c'est Cannelle Macmillan, c'est ça?

-Oui, mais je ne peux pas me blairer mon prénom, donc vous pouvez m'appeler Nelle's.

-C'est encore plus kitch que Cannelle, observa Albus.

Super sympa, ce type. Sans déconner, on dirait Alastair! Et je peux vous dire que dans ma bouche, ce n'est pas un compliment.

-Laisse tomber, déclare Rose. Mon cousin n'est pas méchant, il est juste totalement dénué de finesse.

-Ah.

Je te crois, Rosie, je te crois.

Notre discussion est interrompue par l'arrêt complet du Poudlard Express. Alors que nous ne sommes partis que depuis une demie-heure.

-Pourquoi on s'arrête? demande Scorpius.

-C'est ça, genre on a la réponse à ta question...

Il me regarde, surprit par ma réponse.

-Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui manque autant de tact que toi.

-Je sais, c'est une de mes nombreuses qualités.

-Arrêtez de vous chamailler, tous les deux! Cela ne nous éclairera pas sur ce qui a fait stopper le train!

Nous nous taisons instantanément, et un silence tendu s'installe...

* * *

_Hello! Voici le premier chapitre de ma fic ''Pour (emmerder) nos parents". Et oui, le personnage de Cannelle a été reprit et légèrement transformer pour l'occasion! C'est pas merveilleux, ça? *évite une pluies de légumes pourris*..._  
_Sinon, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, et j'attends vos impressions avec impatience! _  
_Et qui est-ce qui a bien pu arrêter le Poudlard Express? Mystère, mystère..._

_Et, tan dam! J'ai enfin corrigé ce chapitre *trop fière d'elle*_


	2. Scorpius

_Scorpius_

Rose, Cannelle, Albus et moi progressons lentement, nous arrêtant devant chaque compartiment, interrogeant l'ensemble des élèves, dans l'espoir (assez vain, je l'avoue) que quelqu'un sache quelque chose sur les l'arrêt du Poudlard Express. A vrai dire, je n'en mène pas large, et je dois puiser tout le courage que j'ai en moi pour ne pas partir en courant et en appelant ma mère. Je peux paraître pitoyable, mais les autres ne sont pas au meilleur de leur forme non plus. Rose ne cesse de se répéter à mi-voix des phrases du genre ''c'est surement une panne, rien de plus'', ou ''tout va bien, il n'y a pas de raisons en s'inquiéter outre mesure''. Albus conserve un calme olympien, mais je le vois parfois trembler légèrement, puis se ressaisir. Seul Nelle's a l'air réellement calme. Elle a même l'air en pleine forme. Elle plaisante, babille des inepties qui semble avoir un sens pour elle, et pousse parfois le délire jusqu'à esquisser quelques pas de danse. Une tarée, en somme.

Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi nous avons décidé de trouver la source de l'arrêt. Toujours est-il que si c'est, par exemple, un elfe de maison révolutionnaire, bah on est mal. Honnêtement, s'il s'avère qu'il y a un réel danger derrière cette panne, je me barre en courant. En plantant les autres. Sans aucun remord. Oui, je suis survivaliste sur les bords. De toute façon, une cinglée, une intello et une mec qui doit ignorer le sens du mot ''peigne'', ça ne sera pas une grande perte . Notre progression est soudainement stoppé par une Poufsouffle hystérique. Et je pèse le mot.

-LA FIN EST PROCHE! hurle-t-elle. IL EST GRAND TEMPS DE PARTIR SE RÉFUGIER SUE VENUS! LES HIPPOPOTAMES VONT ARRIVES! ON VA TOUS MOURIR!

…

Je regarde Rose. A son regard, je suppose qu'elle pense la même chose que moi. La petite scientologue nous colle pendant quelques minutes, en profitant au passage pour nous casser les tympans, puis part terroriser quelques premières années qui avaient eu le malheur de sortir de leur compartiment, attirés par les cris. Un fois qu'elle est partie, Nelle's souffle :

-Tarée...

…

Bon, Ok, si même la timbrée de service parle de sciento-de-poufsouffle de cette manière, ça veut dire ce que ça veut dire.

Autrement dit, je n'aimerais pas trop la croiser dans une ruelle sombre, tard le soir. S'ensuit un court silence durant lequel nous nous observons. Puis nous éclatons de rire.

Une fois calmés, nous échangeons un regard.

-Bon, bah, allons-y, lançai-je.

Notre fou rire nous a enlevé un poids du ventre, nous n'avons à présent plus peur... Je me sent même capable de repousser l'elfe de maison révolutionnaire qui se cache dans le compartiment au fond du train.

Nous courons jusqu'au fond du train. Arrivés à destination, nous tombons sur...

Rien. Il n'y a rien.

-En même temps, râle Albus, on a été cons. On a compté sur le fait que le problème venait forcément de l'arrière du train. Le pourcentage de chance pour que cela soit vrai est plutôt bas, non?

-14,45687745693706760543078746780% de probabilité, selon mes calculs, lance Rose, sur le ton de la conversation.

Je cherche dans le groupe une personne censée avec qui je pourrais échanger un regard consterné. Je suis malheureusement forcé de constater l'échec de ma recherche.

-Il faut aller voir du côté de chauffeur, lâchais-je. Je pense que c'est là qu'il y a le plus de chance de trouver l'origine de la panne.

-C'est vrai! 67,675687...

-Coucou!

-Ah!

Je retourne, et tombe nez à nez avec deux élèves visiblement plus âgés que nous. Un d'entre eux ressemble beaucoup à Albus, si l'on excepte le fait qu'il a l'air d'être un peu près aussi mature que le poisson rouge qui barbote dans l'aquarium de ma tante Daphnée. Et pourtant, dieu sait qu'il est immature! Le poisson, hein, pas l'aquarium. Non parce qu'il ne faudrait pas trop croire que. Je suis pas totalement con non plus! En plus, ce malotru se permet de me mettre un vent à chaque fois qu'il me vois! Moi, Scorpius Malfoy! Quelle insolence!

…

Bref, je ne vais pas discourir sur le poisson rouge de ma tante Daphnée. Quoique. D'une certaine manière, c'est déjà fait.

Bon, passons à sa copine, maintenant. Elle doit sans doute être en sixième ou en septième année. Très belle, blonde, avec des yeux bleus. La fille de la maîtresse, quoi. Le genre de fille au premier rang de la classe, à lever le doigt à chaque question que pose le prof. Bien haut, de façon à se que tout le monde ne puisse que la remarquer.

En temps normal, je ne me serait pas trop intéressé à eux. Sauf que ces deux individus étaient en train de se foutre de ma gueule. C'est odieux!

...

Quoique. Techniquement, je n'ai aucune preuve que ce soit de moi qu'il se moque. Remarquez, de qui d'autre pourraient-ils se moquer? Quand j'arrive quelque part, tous les regards sont braqués sur moi. Donc, on ne remarque pas les autres. Donc, ces deux là n'ont aucune raison de se moquer de quelqu'un d'autre que moi.

Je m'apprête donc à les engueuler, afin de me venger, mais Rose me coupe l'herbe sous le pied :

-VOUS NOUS AVEZ FAIT SUPER PEUR! hurle-t-elle. JE VOUS SIGNALE QUE LE TRAIN EST EN PANNE, QUE NOUS N'AVONS AUCUNE INFORMATION QUANT A SON ORIGINE, QUE NOUS SOMMES STRESSES, APEURES. CE N'EST CLAIREMENT PAS LE MOMENT DE DÉBARQUÉ, COMME CA INOPINÉMENT, EN NOUS FOUTANT AU PASSAGE LA PLUS GROSSE TROUILLE DE NOTRE VIE! VOUS RENDEZ VOUS SEULEMENT COMPTE DU DANGER QUI RODE SANS DOUTE AUTOUR DE NOUS? N'IMPORTE QUOI POURRAIT ÊTRE A L'ORIGINE DE L'ARRÊT! BANDE D'INCONSCIENTS!

Alors là, pour le coup, c'est à moi qu'elle vient de foutre la trouille. On ne dirait pas, comme ça, mais elle a de la voie, la Rosie. Vous imaginez les engueulades en famille?

...

Flippant.

Et à ce moment là, ils ont la réaction la plus inattendue de la part de deux personnes qui viennent de se faire hurler dessus par une Weasley déchaînée. Ils éclatent de rire!

-Rosie, commence le garçon, retenant son fou rire du mieux qu'il le peut, tu crois réellement qu'il se passe, à Poudlard, des incidents étranges dont nous ne soyons pas à l'origine?

Je vois Albus les fixer avec des yeux grands comme des soucoupes. Format XXL, les soucoupes.

-Vous voulez dire que... articula-t-il péniblement, vous voulez dire que...

La fille sourit :

-Oui, reconnaît-elle. C'est James et moi qui sommes à l'origine de l'arrêt du Poudlard Express.

La gueularde de service -pardon, Rose Weasley- que la surprise avait momentanément rendue muette, s'exclame :

-MAIS VOUS ÊTES COMPLÉTEMENT TARES! JE VOUS SIGNALE QUE L'ENSEMBLE DES ÉLÈVES VA ARRIVER EN RETARD AU BANQUET A CAUSE DE VOUS!

Nelle's enchaîne, agacée :

-De plus, vous n'avez aucune raison valable de faire ça. C'est totalement inutile. Quitte à faire une connerie, autant que ça serve à quelque chose!

Albus continue :

-On va juste manger plus tard! Nous ne loupons même pas de cours!

Tout le monde se tourne vers moi, attendant une réprimande. Mais qu'ils me foutent la paix! Je ne suis pas là pour faire la morale aux autres élèves!

Enfin, si je passe mon temps à ça, mais je ne le fait pas à deux élèves plus âgés. Retenez bien ça, les enfants : vous pouvez faire la morale aux autres, les brutalisez, vous comportez comme des connards avec eux, temps que vous respectez une seule équation. Personne plus vieille que toi = personne susceptible de te casser la figure. Ou de te coller à vie, si elle est vraiment beaucoup plus vieille que toi. Si c'est une centenaire par exemple. Comme Macgo.

Hahaha!

...

Pourquoi vous ne riez pas? Je viens de vous donner un conseil de survie élémentaire pour ceux qui, comme moi, se destinent à un brillant avenir de chieurs professionnels, et vous, vous ne vous donnez même pas la peine de rire à mes vannes?

Bon, je l'avoue celles ci était un peu nulle. Mais par respect pour la pertinences des choses que je dit habituellement, vous pourriez au moins faire comme si je venais de sortir la répartie du siècle.

Hé! Je rêve ou les autres ont repris leur engueulade? Sans me laisser le temps d'intervenir!

Les jeunes, de nos jours, aucun respect, j'vous jure.

...

Ciel, je parle comme ma grand-mère, maintenant.

C'est le début de la fin. A treize ans. Pauvre de moi.

Toujours est-il que les autres sont en train de taper la discute, et que ses idiots ne se sont même pas donné la peine de me demander de me joindre à leur conversation.

-Dîtes, lâchais-je, je ne vous dérange pas trop.

Tout le monde se retourne et m'observe. Tant mieux.

-Mais de quoi tu parles? me demande James -car, oui, j'ai fait l'honneur à ce garçon de retenir son nom- en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

-Oui, c'est ça, faîtes les innocents! Vous savez très bien de quoi je veux parler.

Ils se regardent, en prenant bien soin de ne pas m'intégrer dans leur échange de regard. Connards.

-Désolée, mais... Non, tente Rose, en rosissant.

Son teint va super bien avec son nom! C'est pas mignon?

...

Non, ça ne l'est pas vraiment.

-Vous ne vous êtes même pas donné la peine de m'intégrer à votre discussion! déclarai-je, outré par leur manque de réaction.

-Ah, ça... commence Albus. Désolé, mais tout à l'heure, nous t'avons interrogé du regard et comme tu étais perdu dans tes pensées...

-Je n'étais pas perdu dans mes pensées! Je donnais des conseils à mes fans!

Ah! Alors, c'est qui qui a le plus de répartie?

Répartie qui me vaut, d'ailleurs, les regards admiratifs de mes camarades. Quoique. Les regards admiratifs ou affligés de mes camarades. J'arrive pas trop à comprendre leur expression. Mais je suis sûr qu'intérieurement, ils veulent juste faire partie de mon fan-club. Ca tombe bien, on maque justement de membre réels! On est un, pour le moment. Mais, attention, ça ne veut pas dire que je suis le seul membre, loin de là! C'est juste que la majorité des personnes qui en font partie sont imaginaires. Rien de plus.

-A tes fans? Quels fans? relève la fille de septième année, blasée.

-C'est normal que tu ne les vois pas, chère fille-de-septième-années, ils sont... invisibles! déclarai-je.

Théoriquement, ils sont surtout imaginaires, mais connaissant les ados, elle va m'envoyer balader si je lui sort qu'ils n'existent pas vraiment.

-De un, me répond le fille, je m'appelle Dominique. De deux...

-Oh! Le nom pourri!

Non, pour une fois, ce n'est pas moi qui est dit ça. C'est Cannelle, enfin Nelle's.

-Et tu t'appelles comment, toi? demande Dominique, en prononçant le "toi" de façon à ce qu'elle comprenne bien tout le mépris qui ressort de cette phrase.

-Cannelle, mais tout le monde m'appelle Nelle's.

-C'est kitch, Nelle's, objecte Albus, comme si s'était la première fois qu'il s'en apercevait.

-Déjà mon surnom n'est pas kitch! En plus, excuse-moi, mais quant on s'appelle Albus, on n'a pas de remarque à faire sur le prénom d'autrui. En en plus, je suis la seule ici dont le prénom veule dire quelque chose!

-Ce n'est pas vrai, moi, mon nom signifie ''Rose'' en français, réplique Rose.

-Et bien, je crois que l'on peut dire que ce n'était pas la modestie qui étouffait tes parents, dis-je.

-C'est un peu l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, là.

-Mais la ferme, toi!

-Super répartie, Malfoy! A propos, on a toujours entendu ton brillant avis sur notre ''bêtise''.

...

Je crois qu'il m'a eu, là. Faut que je trouve un truc. Et vite.

-Nous ne sommes pas encore à Poudlard. Vous avez dit, je cite ''il ne se passe, à Poudlard, des incidents étranges dont nous ne soyons pas à l'origine'', hors, bien que nous soyons dans le Poudlard Express, nous ne sommes pas encore à l'école de Sorcellerie. Vous n'avez donc aucune raison de faire une connerie.

...

Ouah! Il y a des fois où je m'impressionne moi-même. De toute évidence, je coupé le sifflet de James Potter -du moins, j'imagine que ça doit être lui- qui ne trouve rien d'autre à dire que cette sublime phrase :

-Ah ouais, pas con.

-N'empêche que Dominique, c'est pas ringard, c'est Français!

-Mais même pour les Français, c'est ringard!

-C'est moi, ou vos parents tripaient sur la France au moment de vos naissances respectives?

-C'est pas vrai! James, c'est tout ce qu'il y a de plus Anglais.

-Peut-être, mais Albus Severus et toi, vous portez le nom de gens qui sont décédés, et c'est autrement plus glauque que de porter un nom Français!

Et vous savez quoi? Cette discussion a duré deux heures...

* * *

Hello! Voici le chapitre deux, moins drôle que le un, je m'en excuse, et en POV Scorpius. Alors, voici quelques questions, auxquels vous pouvez répondre, si vous le désirez :

1) Que pensez vous du fait que chaque chapitre soit du point de vu d'un des personnages principaux?

2) Que pensez vous de Nelle's?

3) Trouvez vous que j'appuie trop sur l'arrogance de Scorpius? Est ce que c'est lourd?

4) Pensez vous que James, Dominique et/ou sciento-de-poufsouffle devraient prendre une place plus importante dans l'histoire?

5) Que pensez-vous de l'histoire, tout simplement?

Et un grand merci à Justepourlire, Aomine59, Annabethfan15, Loupiote54 et Y-IMB pour leurs adorables review! :-)


	3. Rose

_**  
**_  
_**WARNING :**__C'est encore plus du délire que d'habitude. Je vous invite donc à le prendre encore moins au sérieux que d'habitude. Ca va trop vite, aussi. Ne cherchez pas la logique. Il n'y en a aucune._

[Rose]

-On monte dans le même chariot? propose Nell.

Nous opinions derechef. Comme vous l'avez surement remarqué, nous sommes enfin sortis de Poudlard Express. Nous nous dirigeons à présent vers un chariot, une antiquité semblable à une pierre tombale, noire, dont les banquettes mouillées par le pluie semble sortir d'une série policière, du genre ''Traque en Série''. Le tout dans une forêt lugubre au fin fond de l'Écosse, sur une route boueuse en si mauvais état qu'elle devient invisible, par moment. Charmant.

Nous entrons donc, et, immédiatement, Cannelle entreprend de nous bassiner au sujet du chariot.

-Sans déconner, ce chariot, on le croirait sorti d'une scène de crime! Limite, tu crois que tu vas tomber sur un corps découpé en morceaux, qui te sortirait ''Salut, je suis la dernière personne qui a utilisé ce chariot. Bienvenue à Poudlard!''

-Cannelle, tente Albus.

-Nelle's!

-Bon, d'accord, Nelle's. Les morts ne parlent pas.

Notre... Amie? Je crois malheureusement que c'est le mot. Notre amie, donc, le jauge un instant, l'air de s'interroger sur la perspicacité de la question, puis enchaîne, comme si de rien n'était :

-Honnêtement, vous imaginez le truc? Ca serait super glauque!

-Et si on concurrençait Dominique Weasley et James Potter? lance Scorpius, sur le ton de la conversation.

Attendez, il a dit quoi?

-Tu es taré, déclarai-je, catégorique.

-C'est pas une mauvaise idée, rétorque-t-il. Regarde!

Puis il me pointe du doigt, avant d'attirer notre attention sur Albus, sur Nelle's, puis sur lui-même. Inutile de préciser qu'il a l'air d'une parfaite andouille. Nous le regardons un moment, ne sachant pas quelle attitude adopter. Puis Nell lâche :

-Pourquoi tu fait ça?

-Pour garder le meilleur pour la fin, bien sûr!

-Alors entre ton fan club invisible et ça... commence Albus, que je m'empresse de l'interrompre, pressentant que la suite ne sera surement pas très polie.

-Mais, qu'essayais-tu de nous faire comprendre? demandai-je, intéressée. Même moi, qui suis à Serdaigle, je n'ai pas...

Je ne continue pas ma phrase, observant les uniformes de mes amis. Je suis à Serdaigle. Un serpent brille sur le blason d'Albus. Un lion sur celui de Nelle's. Et sur celui de Scorpius...

Le deux autres semblent comprendre en même temps que moi, puisse que Cannelle se met à hurler :

-SCORPIUS MALFOY IL EST A POUFSOUFFLE-EUH! SCORPIUS MALFOY IL EST A POUF...

-Bon, c'est bon, ta gueule, râle Albus, on a comprit.

-N'empêche, rit-il, un Malfoy à poufsou...

-Non mais vous n'allez pas tous vous y mettre!

-Remarque, ton père avait pour patronus une fouine, ce n'est pas si étonnant que ça que tu sois à...

-OK, hurle Malfoy. LE PROCHAIN QUI DIT LE NOM DE LA MAISON INTERDITE, JE LUI FAIT ÉCOUTER DU COLONEL REYEL EN BOUCLE 325 HEURES D'AFFILÉES!

-Hum... Monsieur Malfoy.

Nous nous retournons comme un seul homme. Macgonagall se tient devant nous, l'air sévère, affligée, surprise, étonnée, désappointée, retournée et inquiète. Oui, tout ça à la fois. C'est vraiment une femme admirable.

Nous restons donc là, tout les cinq, nous quatre dans la charrette, notre directrice sur le bas côté. Personne ne sait quoi dire, mais Macgo finit par rompre le silence :

-Hum... Qui est Colonel Reyel?

-Un chanteur moldu, s'empresse du répondre Cannelle. Scorpius dit ça parce qu'il est molduphile.

Macgo semble encore plus déconcertée, et demande à la gryffondor, haussant un sourcil :

-Mais qui êtes-vous?

-Je vous avais précisé que j'étais du genre que l'on oublie? demande Nell.

-Mais, m'inquiétai-je, professeur Macgonagall... Que faîtes vous ici? Vous devriez être dans la grande salle, en train de préparer le banquet!

-Préparer le banquet, préparer le banquet, vous en avez de bonnes, vous!

-Heu... Mais madame, vous êtes réputée pour être quelqu'un de stable, alors qu'est ce qu'il vous prend de...

-Y'en a des nouveaux cette année! S'exclame-t-elle.

-Pardon?

-Il y en a des nouveaux! Il a quarante ans, les maraudeurs m'ont rendu folle pendant sept ans! Vingt ans plus tard, c'était au tour des jumeaux Weasley et de Lee Jordan de me mener la vie dure! Et, depuis cinq ans, James et Dominique Weasley me rende totalement hystérique! Et maintenant... Sibylle a fait une crise, il y a deux jours... Elle a prédit que quatre nouveaux élèves allaient foutre un bordel sans précédent à Poudlard! Déjà, lorsqu'un seul groupe semait la panique à Poudlard, ça dégénérait, alors maintenant... Maintenant...

Notre directrice s'écroule sur la chaussée. Nous l'observons un instant, silencieux. Tout ce que Nelle's trouve à dire, c'est :

-Vous avez remarqué qu'elle a chopé un tic de langage? Elle répète ''maintenant'' tous les deux mots!

-Heu... Excusez-nous mais... Que se passe-t-il?

Un élève légèrement plus vieux que nous nous fixe, ahuri. Il est vrai que notre position est en peu... Étrange. Notre ''voiture'' est arrêtée, notre directrice pleure, à genoux devant la calèche, Scorpius continue d'exposer ses théories, Nell tape la discute aux sombrals, et Albus et moi sommes debout, face à face, et occupés à nous fixer mutuellement comme des idiots. Albus prend la parole :

-La voiture c'est arrêtée toute seule.

Cannelle enchaîne :

-Et les sombrals sont vraiment de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui.

Scorpius hurle, hystérique :

-On va former un club d'emmerdeur.

-Notre directrice s'apprête à quitter ses fonctions, terminai-je.

Les gens qui sont dans la calèche située derrière nous nous fixe. Nous les fixons en retour, essayant de déterminer quel groupe se moque le plus de l'autre.  
Nous sommes interrompus par un élève de seconde année, qui nous demande :

-Pourquoi il n'y a pas de sombrals, sur votre charrette?

-Tu as vu la mort, toi? demande Albus, avec sa finesse habituelle. C'était qui?

-Mon poisson rouge, Harold.

-Mais, on a quand même fait au moins cent mètres sans moyen de locomotion, comment on a fait?

-Je ne sais pas, vous, mais moi je suis complètement largué, déclare Scorpius.

-Les lecteurs et l'auteure aussi, ajoute Cannelle.

-Je ne vais même pas essayer de comprendre cette phrase, commençai-je, et faire comme si tout était normal. Enfin, relativement normal. Parce que si maintenant je me mets à réfléchir au sujet des lecteurs imaginaires de Nell, et bien on est pas sortis des trois balais, c'est moi qui vous le dit! De toute façon, nous sommes quatre élèves de troisièmes années intelligents, nous pouvons tout à fait nous sortir de cette situation. Et ramené Macgo à Poudlard, accessoirement.

S'ensuit un cours silence, que je romps :

-Et puis merde, allez chercher le préfet en chef.

-C'est qui, cette année? demande une fille en sortant d'une quatrième charrette -décidément, nous avons provoqué un véritable embouteillage.

-Dominique Weasley, répond Scorpius.

Mais QUI est l'inconscient qui choisi les préfets en chefs?

* * *

[Rose]

-J'ai froid!

-J'ai faim!

-Il pleut!

-Quand est ce qu'on arrive?

-Il est où, Perry?

Je cesse de marcher et me retourne.

-Perry?

-C'est mon ornithorynque. Je refuse de continuer à marcher sans Perry !

-Et par égard pour notre jeune ami, nous refusons également de poursuivre la marche ! ajoute un septième année. C'est déjà assez difficile d'être conduit par des minus qui ne savent même pas lire une carte, alors si certains doivent perdre leurs amis...

Vous ne comprenez rien? Bienvenue au club. Je vais cependant vous expliquer certaines choses. Il y a environ une heure, alors que l'embouteillage commençait réellement à devenir énorme, Scorpius s'est auto-proclamé ''chef d'expédition", selon ses propres termes, m'a nommée seconde, et a entreprit de guider l'ensemble des élèves à travers les bois, à l'aide d'une carte des environ trouvée dans un manuel. Cinq minutes plus tard, il s'est mis à pleuvoir. Dix minutes plus tard, la carte était trempée. Onze minutes plus tard, nous étions totalement paumés. Mais nous continuons d'avancer, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Bref, il ne manquait plus que la perte d'un animal de compagnie pour remonter le moral des troupes. Nous nous mettons donc à fouiller les environs. Tous. Et je peux vous assurer que quand huit cents élèves perdus et affamés se mettent à chercher frénétiquement quelque chose, et bien, ça fait des dégâts!

Soudain, sciento-de-poufsouffle se met à hurler :

-LA BAS! L'ORNITHORYNQUE!

Je me retourne, et aperçois un petit animal bleu, qui s'apprête visiblement à prendre une fusée. Je demande au propriétaire de mammifère disparu :

-C'est lui?

-Non, me répond-t-il gravement. Perry ne porte jamais de chapeau.

Sciento de Poufsouffle débarque devant moi, et me cri joyeusement :

-Salut! Je m'appelle Chloé, j'ai quinze ans et je suis à Poufsouffle. Tu veux être mon amie?

-OK, elle se croit sur facebook, elle, glissai-je à Nelle's.

-Tarée comme elle est, elle ne doit pas avoir beaucoup d'amis dans la vraie vie.

Nous rions doucement, sous le regard noir de Chloé.

-Très bien, puisse que tu ne me crois pas digne de ton amitié, je me retire. Je ne te salue pas !

-En fait, tu en penses quoi? demande Cannelle, sur le ton de la conversation.

Je l'observe un instant.

-J'en pense quoi quoi?

-De l'idée de Scorpius.

-On aurait mieux fait de rester près des voiture. On est perdus et trempés, maintenant. JE LE RETIENS, LUI ET SES IDÉES A LA CON! ajoutai-je plus fort.

Évidemment, plusieurs élèves m'entende et se retourne, ce n'est pas drôle, sinon.

Et, évidemment, Scorpius a entendu ma phrase, et a très bien comprit que je parlais de lui.

S'ensuit une engueulade dont je vous ferais grâce, afin de ne pas choquer les plus jeunes d'entre vous. Tout ce que je peux vous dire à son sujet, c'est qu'elle fut close par Cannelle, qui dit à la cantonade :

-Nan, mais en fait je voulais parler de son idée de former un club.

Là dessus, j'enchaîne quelque chose de très spirituel, du genre :

-Ah...

Nous sommes interrompus par Albus, qui s'incruste :

-C'est vrai que ça serait super cool! On pourrait avoir des noms de code! On s'appellerait Agent A, Agent N, Agent R et Agent S! Ou alors, on pourrait carrément avoir des identités secrètes! Rose serait la Gueularde-de-Service, Draco, se serait Ze Survivant, Nelle's, La-fille-qui-tapait-la-discute-aux-sombrals...

-Et toi, la râleur404! s'exclame Nelle's.

-Non, tranche Scorpius, ça reste transparent, tout le monde saurait que Rose, c'est Gueuelarde-de-Service.

-Sympa, commentai-je.

Dominique et James -je me disais que ça faisait longtemps qu'ils l'avaient mis en veilleuse- débarquent.

-C'est quoi cette histoire de club?

-De ce que j'ai comprit, ils veulent vous concurrencer, déclarai-je en les pointant du doigt.

Je sais, c'est pas vraiment sympa, mais ils n'avaient qu'à ne pas me traiter de gueularde. Et non, mon comportement n'est du tout puéril.

-Vraiment? Honnêtement, je pense que l'on peut vous qualifier de naïfs, déclare James. Personne ici ne peut nous concurrencer. En se qui concerne les mauvais tours, nous sommes les meilleurs. Personne ne peut nous battre!

Cette remarque me fait bondir. Je m'exclame, hors de moi :

-Personne ne peut vous concurrencer? C'est ce que nous allons voir! A partir d'aujourd'hui, Scorpius Malfoy, Cannelle Macmillan, Albus Potter et moi-même formons la Quatre Maisons! Nous sommes un groupe de fauteurs de trouble, et nous vous provoquons en duel!

Je crois que je viens de me trahir, là.

-Soit, clame Dominique. A partir de maintenant, notre groupe, la JPDW, et en concurrence avec le votre, afin de devenir les plus gros fouteur de merde de Poudlard. Puisse le sort nous être favorable!

-Tu te crois dans Hunger Games? demande Cannelle.

-Nous, notre nom de groupe ne ressemble pas à un nom de pizza !

Et sur ces sages paroles, elle s'éloigne. Notez que ce n'est tout de même pas très intelligent de sa part : déjà qu'en s'y mettant à huit cents, on se retrouve paumés, alors toute seule...

-Mais on ne sait toujours pas où est Perry!

* * *

Voilà le troisième chapitre! Encore plus con que les autres, je dois l'avouer, mais j'ai un peu de mal avec les PoV Rose... J'espère que ça vous a plu quand même!  
Sinon, bonne nouvelle pour vous : il n'y aura pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine! La bande d'abruti qui nous sert de professeurs... L'équipe pédagogique a décidé de nous balancer un pluies de devoir communs dans la tronche la semaine prochaine. Voilà!  
Un grand merci à Tous ceux qui ont reviewer!  
Bisous!

* * *

Réponses aux Review Anonymes :

Omoplate :

Merci beaucoup! J'ai prit tes conseils en compte, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu! :-)


	4. Albus

[Albus]

Il pleut. J'ai faim. Je suis en guerre contre mon frère, avec pour seuls alliés une hystérique, une tarée et un aristocrate pompeux. Je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où nous sommes. Enfin, si, je sais trois trucs. Petit un, c'est dans un coin paumé. Petit deux, c'est moche. Petit trois, c'est probablement remplit de loups, car nous avons entendu des hurlements, récemment.

Mais sinon, on peut raisonnablement dire que ma vie déchire.

-Ne tire pas cette tête, Albus, me dit Cannelle. Vois les choses du bon côté!

…

-Parce qu'il y a quelque chose de positif à la situation? Je vois mal comment les choses pourraient être pires! répliqué-je.

-Mais non, voyons ! me répond-t-elle avec un sourire qui se veut rassurant, mais qui ressemble surtout au sourire d'un psychopathe échappé d'un asile. Mes mais sont encore plus étrange que moi, aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître.

-Mauvaise nouvelle, on a perdu la carte.

Je me tourne vers Rose.

-Non, mais en fait, quand je disais ''les choses ne pourraient pas être pires'', c'était une remarque, pas un défi.

Rose me regarde bizarrement. Je la regarde encore plus bizarrement. Elle hausse un sourcil. Je surenchéris en levant les deux sourcils. Elle me fait une grimace.

-Non, mais laisse tomber, tu es lourde.

-Attends, c'est moi qui suis lourde?

-Parfaitement! Tu n'arrive pas à te repérer avec une carte, tu perds Penny...

-C'est Perry, corrige Scorpius. Ce n'est pas moi qui aurait fait une erreur aussi stupide.

Je continue ma tirade, ne me laissant pas déstabiliser par les remarques de ce crétin lobotomisé à l'égo pur :

-De toute façon tu as toujours été méchante avec moi! Déjà, en maternelle, tu...

-Déjà qu'on est complètement paumés, lance Lily (faut croire que nos parents trouvaient ça super cool de nous filer des noms de personnes mortes et enterrées depuis plus de vingt ans), alors si vous commencez à ressortir les vieux dossiers, on ne va pas s'en sortir.

Rose regarde ma sœur, incrédule :

-Tu étais là, toi?

-Depuis le début.

-Hého! Vous m'écoutez un peu? De toute façon, c'est toujours pareil, dès que Lily intervient quelque part, ça part en bouillabaisse. Pourquoi est ce que papa et maman se sont sentis obligés de faire trois enfants?

-Et si on parlait de moi, au lieu de se focaliser sur vos petits problèmes insignifiants?

-''Problèmes insignifiants''? On est perdu en pleine forêt, je te rappelle.

-Et on ne peut pas dire que l'endroit soit très accueillant.

Je profite de cette remarque pour regarder autour de moi. La nuit est tombée depuis bien longtemps, à présent. Le ciel est d'un bleu profond, et la cime des arbres semble si hautes qu'elle se confond dans l'éther. Au loin, les sombres collines des environs sont d'un noir charbonneux qui rappelle celui des arêtes rocheuses qui semblent nous menacer. La pluie tombe dru sur nos têtes, tant et si bien que notre vision en est presque obstruée.

…

Bon, je pense que je vais m'arrêter là, parce que les descriptions, ce n'est pas vraiment mon truc. Personnellement, je préfère les dialogues, c'est moins fatiguant. Sauf qu'évidemment, les voix dans ma tête m'oblige à faire de la narration et de la description, pour bien planter le décor et qu'elle ne soient pas perdue. Sauf que la description, dans la tête de la populace (et dans ma tête, accessoirement), c'est sensé être poétique. Et la poésie et moi, ça fait... Beaucoup (j'ai arrêté de compter à trente). Bref, toujours est-il que. La description, c'est pas mon truc. Moi, c'est dialogue, ou rien. Et parfois, longs monologue ou je me plains, mais ça arrive rarement. Râler, ce n'est pas mon genre. Parce qu'il ne faut pas déconner. Point.

-Hé! Là bas! Le château! Hurle une gamine de seconde année.

Nous courrons comme des tarés, sous la pluie, en glissant dans la boue qui entourent le château, en criant de joie, et en tirant nos énormes valises derrière nous. Nous entrons tous en même temps, dans un grand _Waschssssss. _

Oui, waschssssss. Parce que nous uniforme emprisonnent l'eau (je ne vous évoquerais même pas l'inconfort qui peut subsister après quelques heures passée sous à prendre une douche d'eau glacée) et que le premier réflexe que nous avons eu en arrivant, c'est de les essorer. Le problème, c'est que ceux qui sont arrivés derrière nous ont glissés dans l'eau, et que...

Bah maintenant, l'intégralité des élèves de Poudlard est en train de se noyer dans vingt malheureux centimètre d'eau sale et boueuse. Réjouissant, comme perspective de fin de vie.

Je relève la tête de l'eau grouillante de corps (en vie, rassurez-vous... ou pas) et me redresse difficilement. Putain de collège à la con...  
Évidemment, tout ne pouvait pas se passer normalement, non! Il avait fallu que tout dégénère, et que je se retrouve à faire ami-ami avec une troupe de sado-maso professionnels, qui avaient visiblement décidé de me buter. Vous avais-je précisé que ma vie était fantastique? Non? Ben c'est principalement parce qu'elle ne l'est pas!

-Eh!

Un rouquin m'aborde, l'air ronchon.

-Pourquoi tu traînes avec ma sœur? me demande-t-il sans se formaliser de mon manque de réaction.

Je l'observe un instant, ne sachant que faire contre ce nouveaux cinglé potentiellement psychopathe.

-Parce qu'elle est sympa, je suppose.

Il me regarde à son tour, plus soupçonneux que jamais, et se met à décrire des cercles autour de moi, se rapprochant imperceptiblement.

-Pourquoi tu traînes avec elle? Tu veux coucher? Lui briser le cœur? Lui piquer ses devoirs de potions?

Taré.

Exaspéré par mon absence de réaction, il se met à hurler :

-POURQUOI? POURQUOI TU FAIS CA?

Pour le coup, sa question serait plutôt pertinente si c'était moi qui la lui posait.

Et je pense que vu l'endroit, la situation (Oui, parce que je suis toujours dans le hall, toujours aussi trempé et toujours aussi épuisé. Vous aviez comprit? Bien, vous avez des neurones! Après, je ne m'avancerais pas sur leur nombre, mais bon...), l'heure (tard) et la psychose qui a envahi les élèves de Poudlard, et l'anarchie qui règne dans ce lieu pourtant connu pour son respect presque hystérique du règlement, ce n'est pas trop le moment des règlements de compte. Remarquez, ça pourrait être un bon plan : tuer quelqu'un, profiter de la cohue pour l'enterrer dans le parc (ou le laisser se faire bouffer par des hippogriffes), faire accuser Longdubat et... Comment ça ''ça devient flippant''?

Bref, passons.

Toujours est-il que s'il me disait QUI est sa sœur, ça m'aiderait quand même un peu. Pas que je connaisse tant de filles, mais bon.

...

Procédons par élimination. Je suis le frère de Lily Luna. Le frère de Rosie fait vingt centimètres les bras levés. Je jette un coup d'œil à la personne qui se trouve ne face de moi. Enfin, je jette surtout un coup d'œil à sa carrure de rugbyman. Étrangement, j'aurais préféré que ça soit le frère de Rose. La réponse me saute soudainement au visage :

-Tu es le frère de sciento-de-poufsouffle!

Il me regarde. C'est sûr qu'à la maison, sa famille doit rarement l'appeler de cette manière. Vous imaginez le truc :

''Sciento, ma chérie pourrais-tu me passer le sel, s'il te plaît?'' ''Maman, Sciento elle m'a piqué mon ballon!'' ''Sciento...''

Ouais, non, c'est chiant, en fait.

Tout ça pour dire que l'autre me regarde avec son air d'ahuri.

-Théoriquement, j'ai plusieurs sœurs avec des prénoms bizarre, mais je suis à peu près sûr qu'aucune d'elles ne porte un nom de ce genre. Je suis Siar.

...

Ah oui, c'est clair que ça m'avance vachement.

-Je suis le frère de Cannelle. Une rousse, tarée, à gryffondor.

-Ah, Nelle's. Je me disais aussi. Vous vous ressemblez beaucoup, ajouté-je avec un sourire de circonstance.

J'en profite pour vous donner un petit conseil : TOUJOURS dire aux membres d'une famille qu'ils se ressemblent. Ca leur fait plaisir, paraît-il. C'est sans doute pour ça que les gens me disent ''tu ressembles tellement à ton père!'' à chaque fois qu'ils me voient. Faut croire que les gens se sentent obligés de préciser que notre père n'est pas cocu dès que l'occasion de le faire se présente. Je vais finir par être persuadé qu'il a écrit ''Hollande'' sur le front de ma mère.

Notre discussion (et les menaces que Siar est sur le point de m'adresser) est interrompue par un Flitwick hystérique (puisse que c'est la mode) qui arrive en hurlant, et... manque de se noyer. Dans vingt centimètre d'eau. Comme quoi, le fait qu'il ait des origines naines est loin d'être une légende.

Donc, Flitwick engueule tout le monde, pleure, se ressaisit, nous ordonne d'aller manger, puis de filer dans nos chambres. Nous obéissons à ces ordres avec un enthousiasme évident.

* * *

[Albus] Lundi, sept heures.

Il fait moche. C'est la première chose à laquelle j'ai pensé en me levant. Quand je pense qu'il va falloir que j'aille en cours. La professeur Flitwick me tend mon emploie du temps. J'espère que je ne commence pas par Histoire de la Magie. Je commence -ô joie!- par Histoire de la Magie.

Une fois mon petit déjeuné fini, je me dirige vers mon dortoir, afin de me brosser les dents. Vous remarquerez l'idiotie de l'organisation de Poudlard : se préparer dans son dortoir, descendre -ou, dans mon cas, monter- dans la grande salle pour se rassasier, retourner dans son dortoir pour se brosser les dents, et aller dans la salle de cours d'un professeur généralement très ennuyant/nul/sadique/hystérique/tout ça à la fois. A croire que la personne qui s'occupe de l'administration du château et un sociopathe en puissance, qui s'amuse à regarder les élèves haleter dans les couloirs de bon matin, un sourire pervers scotché au visage (les gens de l'administration, hein, pas les élèves. Je veux bien admettre que certains d'entre nous soient un peu étranges, mais il ne faut pas abuser. On n'est pas tous des masochistes en puissance non plus).

Bref, rien que les dix premières minutes qui suivent ton réveille te donne des envies de meurtre. Ou de suicide, ça dépend des élèves. Qui a dit que Poudlard était un lieu de rêve?

Ah, oui, le taré citronné. Et face-de-serpent. Et mon père, accessoirement.

Bref. Je m'éloigne du sujet de départ. Qui est : le cours d'Histoire de la Magie, le lundi, à huit heures du matin, en compagnie des gryffondors. Vous l'aurez comprit, ma théorie du sociopathe pervers me paraît de plus en plus réaliste.

Je me dirige donc vers la salle de Binns (qui se trouve évidemment au septième étage), évite Cannelle qui attend déjà devant la salle de cours. Je ne réponds pas à son salut et à son sourire, et pars discuter avec deux Serpentardes suffisamment soulante pour tenir n'importe quelle personne sensée à l'écart de la conversation. Quoique. Si je devais citer les personnes les plus sensées de ma connaissance, Cannelle Macmillan n'arriverait pas forcément en tête de classement. Et je n'ai pas oublié les menaces de Siar. En plus, il paraît qu'il y en a six autres comme ça.

Le professeur Binns nous fait signe d'entrer, et je m'installe à une table. Trois autres personnes prennent place autour de moi. Mon amie de la maison des piafs atomiques, et les deux filles avec qui j'ai parlé... Enfin, les deux filles qui ont monologué en ma présence tout à l'heure : Mary Sue et Sue Mary. On ne peut pas vraiment dire que leurs parents aient fait preuve de trésors d'imagination en ce qui concerne les prénoms de leurs filles. Le cours commence. Histoire de ne pas avoir à expliquer à Nelle's le pourquoi du comment du vent monumental que je lui ai mit avant le cours, je fais mine de prendre des notes.

Oui, de prendre des notes. Dans le cours de Binns. J'ai tenu environ dix-huit secondes. Vous pouvez applaudir, j'ai doublé mon précédent record.

Bref. Très vite, afin de conserver le peu de neurones qu'il me reste, je suis contraint d'abandonner Mary et Sue. Je me retrouve donc à faire la conversation à ... Nelle's! Sauf que si vous avez suivit, vous avez très probablement comprit qu'actuellement, je n'adresse plus la parole à mon Gryffondor préférée (instinct de survie -et lâcheté- Serpentardiens, quant tu nous tiens!) et que du coup, elle me fait la gueule (il n'y a pas écrit ''Zabini-Parkinson" sur son front, le caleçon de Merlin soit loué).

Donc, taper la discute dans ces conditions, ça devient rapidement compliqué, même avec les jacassements MarySueiens en fond sonore. Surtout avec des jacassement MarySueiens en fond sonore.

Mais je m'égare (et oui, encore). Je tente donc une approche particulièrement subtile, le genre de truc qui marque un esprit à jamais :

-Euh... Salut.

Nelle's se retourne vers moi, les lèvres pincées, et, à ce moment là, j'aperçois dans ses prunelles une lueur qui est étrangement semblable à celle qui brillait dans celles de Siar, hier. Gloups...

-Bonjour, Potter, crache-t-elle, avant de se retourner, semblant se concentrer sur le cours.

-Nelle's.

-Pour toi, c'est Macmillan.

-Ton frère m'a menacé de me casser la gueule si jamais je te parlais à nouveau. J'ai préféré t'éviter en public, mais maintenant que personne ne nous regarde, on peut discuter, si tu le souhaites.

Elle me sourit. Le colère a disparu de ses yeux, mais à présent, c'est un certaine déception qui luit dans ses yeux verts. Elle engage tout de même la conversation, mais il règne à présent entre nous une certaine froideur, que je n'arrive pas à ignorer.

Le cours se finit, et je quitte Cannelle en lui envoyant le sourire le plus éclatant que je puisse lui montrer en cet instant.

Je me dirige vers le prochain cours, celui de métamorphose, auquel je n'arrive pas à accorder beaucoup plus d'intérêt qu'au cours d'Histoire de la Magie, bien qu'il soit bien plus intéressant que le cours que ce dernier.

Honnêtement, j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour préserver mon amitié avec Nell. Alors pourquoi est ce qu'elle m'en veut (car je suis sûr qu'elle m'en veut, en dépit de la chaleur qu'elle tente de laisser paraître)?

Je n'ai rien fait de répréhensible, si ce n'est le fait de lui mettre un vent avant le cours de HdlM, ce pour quoi je me suis platement excusé. Je veux dire, l'avantage d'être ami, c'est que les relations que nous entretenons son sensé être simple, non?

De toute façon, je vois mal comment nous pourrions régler le problème si elle ne veut rien me dire. Après tout, c'est son problème si elle veut garder ses peines pour elle.

Et puis merde, c'est une gryffondor, elle est sensée être SPONTANÉE!

* * *

-Salut.

-Salut.

-Ca va?

-Ouais, et toi?

-Ca va aussi.

-Tu as passé une bonne journée?

-Horrible. Et toi?

-Idem.

Je regarde Rose. Rose me regarde.

-Alors ça, c'est d'la communication! lance Scorpius en s'approchant de nous.

Nous lui jetons un regard morne. Il nous lance un regard qui reflète tout le bonheur qu'il éprouve à cet instant. Ce type est juste énervant.

-Je sais pourquoi vous n'allez pas bien.

-On a demandé de la tranquillité, pas un médium pour nous expliquer le pourquoi du comment de notre petite vie merdique.

Il continue, sans se démonter :

-Rose de va pas bien parce ce qu'elle est en train de se rendre compte que nous allons nous faire éclater par la JPDW, Albus est au bord du suicide à cause de la froideur de Cannelle, et Cannelle est déçue.

Un génie, ce mec. La prochaine fois que j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour résoudre mes problème, je demanderais au chat de Lily Luna, il pourra me dire plus ou moins la même chose.

-Tu veux savoir pourquoi tu as déçu Nelle's? me demande-t-il, toujours aussi radieux, sans se rendre compte que si les regards pouvaient tuer, il ne serait plus qu'un tas de cendre, à l'heure qu'il est.

Sans attendre la réponse, il enchaîne, visiblement très fier de sa découverte :

-Elle est furax contre toi, parce qu'elle pensait que grâce à toi, elle allait pouvoir se révolter contre ses parents, et leur montrer son opposition. Elle pensait que tu n'étais pas un ''vrai'' Serpentard, que tu étais quelqu'un de courageux, avec qui elle allait pouvoir faire les quatre cents coups, et développer une amitié très forte. En fait, elle s'est fait des idées, et elle t'a surestimer, jusqu'au moment où tu t'es avéré être un garçon comme les autres, ni plus, ni moins. Jusqu'au moment où tu as céder à Siar.

Ma cousine et moi échangeons un regard ébahi, puis Rosie articule :

-Scorpius Malfoy, tu es un dieu!

Ce dernier hausse un sourcil, puis répond :

-On le sait tous depuis un certain temps, à présent.

...

Il vient quand même de briser son prtit effet, là. Et tout seul, en plus!

Nous nous séparons, songeurs. Quant à moi, je commence à croire qu'ils se sont tous donnés le mot pour me faire chier. Et par tous,n j'entends Siar, Cannelle, Scorpius, Rose, James, Dominique, Perry, et connard-anonyme-qui-s-occupe-des-emplois-du-temps

* * *

Hello! Voici doc le chapitre 4, toujours aussi délirant! :-) Je trouve la fin un peu clichée, mais bon... En tout les cas, si vous avez des idées loufoques en ce qui concerne la raison de la froideur de Nelle's envers Albus, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part! :-)

Merci à tous ceux qui review, je vous adore!


	5. Natation et compétition (oh! ça rime!)

_Je dédis ce chapitre à Hermioneficlove sur skyblog, et à Aomine59 sur !_

* * *

_Cannelle_

Aujourd'hui nous sommes le quinze septembre. Il fait moche. Remarquez, construire un école de sorcellerie dans le trou du cul de l'Écosse, ce n'était peut-être pas la chose la plus intelligente à faire.

A se demander ce que les fondateurs avaient dans la tête!

Toujours est-il qu'il fait moche, et que je traverse le parc en courant, afin d'atteindre le gymnase avant que le ciel menaçant décide de me pisser dessus. Avant qu'il pleuve, en gros.

Vos neurones se sont mis en action? Vous avez additionné deux et deux, ou vous voulez un laps de temps supplémentaire?

Poudlard n'a PAS de gymnase. Ou du moins, il n'en avait pas. Pas jusqu'au vingt et un décembre deux mille douze, lorsqu'une armée de mutant extraterrestre, qui se surnommaient eux-mêmes ''les mutants de la prophéties des hystériques'' attaquent le château, et qu'un élève qui n'avait pas l'habitude de piquer des sprint se retrouve noyer dans les espèces de bombabouses vertes qui leur servait de projectile. Bref.

Maintenant, c'est deux heures de sport par semaine obligatoires pour l'intégralité des élèves. N'empêche, l'année dernière on a fait badminton et tennis de table. Le genre de truc super utile en cas de destruction de Poudlard. On pourra toujours dire aux extraterrestres ''attention, si tu m'attaques, je t'envoie une balle de pingpong dans la tête! Je te signale que je suis super forte pour les services''. Cela dit, je ne suis pas sure que ça soit d'un grand secours.

J'arrive donc devant notre détesté prof de sport, monsieur Poussetoidelaquejemismête, sans doute l'homme le plus antipathique de l'univers. Il me regarde d'un œil morne, puis il m'aboie d'aller me changer. Avais-je préciser que ce prof me haïssait cordialement, et que je le lui rendait bien?

La seule différence entre nous deux, c'est que je suis obligée de mettre ma hargne de côté, histoire de préserver ma moyenne (et, accessoirement, mes muscles et mes tendons), alors que lui a tout le loisir de me faire des crasses. Un jour, je me vengerais.

Il paraît qu'aujourd'hui, nous sommes en cours commun avec les Poufsouffles. Compte tenu des rapport qui unissent nos maisons, j'espère que nous nous ne faisons pas rugby. Je finis de mettre ma tenue de sport. Jogging, T-shirt informe et vieille baskets. Merlin sait que je ne suis pas superficielle, mais je dois avouer que ces vêtements sont vraiment immondes.

Nous nous rassemblons tous dans le gymnase, et attendons le prof. Une minute. Cinq minutes. Dix minutes. Un groupe d'élève de gryffondor se met à taper sur un groupe de poufsouffle, pour faire passer le temps. Le prof débarque dans la salle, visiblement furieux.

-QU'EST CE QUE VOUS FOUTEZ TOUS ICI! hurle-t-il sans relever le fait qu'une bonne douzaine d'élève est en train de se battre. LE COURS A LIEU DANS LE PARC! TOUT LE MONDE DEHORS! IMMÉDIATEMENT!

Quelques élèves lèvent les yeux vers lui, l'air de s'ennuyer. Il faut dire que Ducon (c'est son surnom, son nom étant trop long à répéter, bien qu'il lui aille comme un gant) pète les plombs à quasiment chaque cours, ce qui fait qu'à la longue, il n'impressionne plus grand monde. Et en plus, il pleut à verse. Donc, il peut toujours courir. On ira pas faire mumuse sous la pluie glacée du nord de l'Écosse pour ses beaux yeux. Encore que. Ils sont même pas beaux, ses yeux.

* * *

[Dix minutes plus tard]

-Allez, encore douze longueurs! Plus vite! C'est mou, tout ça!

-Mais monsieur, vous ne nous avez pas prévenus que l'on ferait natation, on n'a pas pu prendre nos maillots!

-Ben vous le saurez pour la prochaine fois! Dix longueurs supplémentaires pour ça!

-Dix, lançais-je. Mais on était à douze, tout à l'heure!

-Bien vu! Je rectifie, encore vingt-deux longueurs!

-Tu viens de louper une splendide occasion de te taire, Macmillan! me crie Scorpius sur le ton de la conversation.

Vous avez bien comprit. Nous faisons de la natation dans le grand lac. En jogging, T-shirt et baskets. Alors que la moitié d'entre nous ne sait même pas nager. Longdubat fils est en train de se noyer. Longdubat fils s'est noyé. Ce prof veut notre peau!

Scorpius, qui n'a visiblement rien d'autre à faire que de taper la discute avec moi, se rapproche en me souriant. Ce type sourit toujours. Les optimistes sont des cons. Scorpius est optimiste. Je vous laisse deviner la conclusion.

-Salut!

Je lui lance un regard que n'importe quelle personne un temps soit peu sein d'esprit aurait interprété comme ''si tu m'adresse encore un mot, je t'étrangle avec un intraveineuse, je te décapite, je coupe ton corps en morceaux de trente-huit centimètre exactement, et je donne la carcasse à bouffer au calamar géant!''. Sauf que je parle à Scorpius Malfoy qui, non content d'être optimiste (et con, si vous avez suivi) est aussi tellement imbu de lui-même qu'il ne peut même pas envisager la possibilité de toute forme de hargne ou de rejet à son égard. Malfoy se met donc à me casser les oreilles à grand renfort de ''il faut positiver'' et de ''à cœur vaillant, rien d'impossible'', et ce, jusqu'à ce que je trouve le moyen de le faire taire.

-Miss Macmillan! me hurle Ducon. Laissez immédiatement M Malfoy respirer à l'air libre!

...

Moi, je maintiens que sa noyade aurait rendu service à l'humanité.

* * *

Macgo nous regarde avec des yeux grands comme des soucoupes. C'est vrai qu'elle n'a pas dû en voir beaucoup, des élèves de troisièmes années de maisons techniquement alliées, à défaut d'être amies, dégoulinant de l'eau de lac (donc, d'une eau difficilement joignable au panthéon de la propreté, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire), en tenue de sport -moldue, qui plus est- ayant l'air hébété de quelqu'un qui vient de réchapper d'une tentative de meurtre.

Quoique. C'est le cas, en quelque sorte.

Je m'explique : après que j'ai tenté d'attenter à la vie de Titi le beau parleur, le ''teacher'' nous a sauté dessus et, sous prétexte de nous séparer, a tenté d'étrangler nos corps tendus (si vous vous emmerdez ferme, vous pouvez toujours essayer de répéter cette phrase plusieurs fois, très vite, sans respirer. Ou faire des crêpes, c'est bon, les crêpes!).

Bref. Non content d'être passé à CA du meurtre par strangulation, Ducon a décidé de nous envoyer faire un tour dans le bureau de Macgonagall, que Flitwick a miraculeusement retrouvée et convaincue de revenir à Poudlard (on se demande d'ailleurs comment il s'est débrouillé pour retrouver la vieille chouette, toute seule et perdue dans les bois à des kilomètres du château, alors qu'il n'est même pas foutu de retrouver huit cents élèves qui hurlent à quelques centaines de mètre de l'enceinte du château).

La vieille bique nous observe donc derrière ses lunettes en demie lune (je la soupçonne d'avoir plagié l'idée sur Dumby), l'air pas franchement ravie. Il faut dire que maintenant, le tapis de son bureau dégouline d'une eau qui contient sans doute un peu de l'ADN du calamar géant. Donc bon. Je peux comprendre qu'elle ne soit pas très heureuse.

-EST CE QUE VOUS M'ÉCOUTEZ, QUAND JE VOUS ENGUEULE?

Elle veut une réponse polie ou une réponse franche?

-Évidemment, Madame la directrice. Continuez, je vous en prie, déclaré-je gentiment, afin de lui montrer tout mon apathie envers sa situation.

Je crois que s'en est trop pour elle. Elle devient brusquement rouge, se lève d'un bon et... Non, elle ne va pas se métamorphoser en ballon et s'envoler par la fenêtre. Ca aurait été trop beau, vous pensez bien. Elle se met à crier :

-Une semaine à récurer les chaudron. Cents point en moi pour chacune de vos maisons. Et maintenant... DEHORS! hurle-t-elle encore plus fort que le reste.

Nous ne nous faisons pas prier et courrons comme des dératés vers la sortie. Pendant que nous descendons vers la salle d'Histoire de la Magie. Les gryffondors et les poufsouffles ont encore cours ensemble. Vous me direz, quitte à ce faire chier, autant se faire chier ensemble!

-Hé, de lance Scorpius, interrompant mes profondes réflexions. Pourquoi tu fais la gueule à Albus? Depuis hier, tu lui parles, mais quelque chose à changer en vous. Tu es plus.. froide, avec lui.

Ah, c'est clair que ça serait dommage de gâcher une amitié vieille de deux jours...

Le le jauge un instant, avant de lui répondre :

-Heu... J'ai oublié.

J'aurais pu trouver mieux. Sauf que dans le cas présent, cette excuse bidon n'en est pas une, étant donné qu'elle est purement véridique.

J'ai complètement zappé la raison de ma froideur envers Albus, mais je continue à ne plus être comme avant quand même. Pétition de principe. Et fierté mérovingienne.

Oui, fierté mérovingienne, parce que si ça se trouve, bah j'ai des origines royales! En effet, on a retrouvé des documents plus ou moins fiables qui attestent d'une origine commune à Clovis et à Lisa Turpin, Pipit le Valdingue! Lisa Turpin étant ma mère, j'ai des origines royales. Je vais revendiquer les royaume de France, tiens. Et la Belgique, ça leur fera des pieds!

C'est vrai quoi, je pourrais être un princesse!

Sauf que ce n'est pas le cas. Je suis et je resterais une fille normale, donc je vais me rendre en cours d'Histoire de la Magie (en râlant et en trainant des pieds, cela va de soit), rejoindre ma place (en renversant la chaise de Binns au passage, même si le connaissant, ce dernier sera tellement concentré sur son cours qu'il ne s'en rendra même pas compte) et m'assoir (en prenant soin d'envoyer ''accidentellement'' mon sac dans le nez de mon voisin de table, malgré le fait qu'il ne soit absolument pas responsable de ma situation).

Oh, et maintenant que j'y pense, je m'aperçois que je n'ai toujours pas répondu correctement à la question de Scorpius! Je me tourne vers lui pour lui répondre, mais je vois à la mine exaspérée de celui-ci qu'il a lâché l'affaire. J'comprends pas. J'espère qu'il n'est pas legiliment, sinon je suis pas à moitié dans la mer... dans la mouise (et, NON je ne suis pas candide).

Tout ça pour dire qu'il faudrait peut-être que j'arrête d'emmerder mon monde. Je vais être plus sympa avec Albus.

Nous arrivons dans le cours d'Histoire de la Magie, et la classe éclate en viva. Je ne comprends pas trop leur réaction. Hého, les mecs, on vient de faire perdre cent points à chacune de nos maisons, il faudrait peut-être songer à nous tabasser!

En tout les cas, si Binns s'est aperçut d'un quelconque changement dans la salle de classe, il n'en laisse rien paraître et continue à débiter son cours d'une voix monocorde. A croire qu'il ne s'est rien passé de suffisamment sensationnel pour qu'il se croit obliger de sortir de la torpeur dans laquelle la plonger la lectures et -ô combien passionnantes- aventures de Karitchan le Cruel et Atchoum le Simplet. Vous noterez au passage que si même les ogres, qui sont pourtant l'incarnation divine de la connerie sur terre, le surnommaient ''le Simplet'' il devait avoir du niveau, le Atchoum.

Mais revenons au sujet qui nous intéresse, à savoir : la bande d'hystérique qui vient visiblement de nous prendre pour idoles. Chloe (sciento-de-poufsouffle, pour les intimes) se jette pratiquement sur nous, et hurle :

-GRÂCE A VOUS, ET POUR LA PREMIÈRE FOIS DEPUIS CINQ ANS, LA DWJP N'EST PAS LE PREMIER GROUPE A ÊTRE COLLE! VOUS ÊTES DE VÉRITABLES HÉROS! VIVE LES TROISIÈMES ANNÉES!

Heu... Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fout là, elle? Je veux dire : ce n'est pas son cours, quoi! Qu'elle aille foutre la merde dans le sien, et qu'elle nous fiche la paix!

Et puis, aux dernières nouvelles, elle n'était pas sensée supporter l'équipe adverse?

...

Cette fille est vraiment bizarre...

* * *

Voici le chapitre cinq, qui arrive avec trois jours de retard, je m'en excuse (parce qu'en ce moment, internet raaaaaame!).

De plus, je suis en train de faire le plan de ma prochaine fiction (qui est entièrement le fruit de mon imagination *en mode ''trop fière d'elle''*). Je ne trouve pas ce chapitre génial (je l'ai écrit en cours de physique, donc bon...) mais comme le chapitre quatre était réellement médiocre, j'espère que celui-ci remonte un peu le niveau quand même!

...

Review?


	6. Faire chier Poudlard en 26 leçons

_Scorpius, 15 septembre_

Je marche dans les rues de pré au lard, en direction des Trois Balais. J'ai reçu un message anonyme de Rose qui me pressait de ramener mes fesses là bas. Vous vous demandez sans doute comment j'ai su que c'était Rose qui m'avait envoyé ce message. Il faut reconnaître qu'une fois n'est pas coutume, je n'ai aucun mérite. Cette idiote a cité les ''Quatre Maisons'', et c'est -avec Chloe- la seule personne suffisamment timbrée pour trouver ce nom cool.

J'entre donc dans le pub, et je tombe -ô, surprise- sur Cannelle, Albus et Rose, qui me font de grands signes de la main. Ce qui est assez ridicule, car, comme je l'ai dit, je suis _**tombé **_sur eux. Au sens propre du terme. En effet, j'étais perdu dans mes réflexions, et je n'ai pas vu leur table.

Donc, ces cons sont en train de faire de grands signes à quelqu'un qui est à vingt centimètres d'eux. Pour la crédibilité, on repassera. Je crois qu'on est pas sortis des Trois Balais. Et -à nouveau- à tous les sens du terme.

Rose se lève -ce qui est parfaitement ridicule, étant donné qu'elle ne s'adresse qu'à trois personnes, et que la salle et bondée- et nous explique son plan.

-Alors... J'ai trouvé, parmi mes amies, une arbitre impartiale...

-L'arbitre fait partie de tes amies? Parce que niveau partialité, on peut trouver mieux, intervient Albus.

…

Certes.

D'un autre côté, ça ne me dérange pas trop que notre ''combat'' avec la DWJP soit arbitré par une fille qui est de notre côté. Qui le serait? Après tout, ça augmente considérablement nos chances de gagner.

-Pourquoi? Demande Rose. Ca te gêne?

-Pas du tout, répond Albus. Je suis un Serpentard, moi. Ce genre de technique ne me choque pas! Je les adore!

Rose continue donc sont discours en bredouillant, et après moult hésitations. Je sens que cette partie là de son monologue ne va pas être la plus plaisante à entendre (enfin, ce qu'elle essaie de faire devenir un monologue, parce qu'à force de l'interrompre, bah, on l'empêche un peu d'aligner deux mots correctement :

-Le problème, c'est que j'ai été obligée d'en parler à James et à Dominique, étant donné que le choix de l'arbitre les concerne autant que nous.

-Je sens que nous n'allons pas apprécier la suite, hasarde Cannelle.

-Donc, ils ont exigé que Sciento de... que Chloe Mitgan soit le second arbitre. Le troisième arbitre sera Minerva Macgonagall. Nous lui demanderons son avis à la fin de l'année.

Ah, OK.

-Ca t'arrive de créé des plan que ne soit COMPLÉTEMENT foireux? m'exclamè-je, exaspéré.

Elle me jauge un instant un regard, puis lâche :

-A défaut de l'être complétement, ça l'est toujours un peu.

Sans déconner, je suis vraiment ami avec CA?

Comme quoi. Il y a des fois où je m'étonne moi-même. Remarquez, ça reste une des preuves de ma grande ouverture d'esprit. Donc, je peux me permettre de les tolérer.

Je vois que tout le monde me fixe. Je suppose que j'ai du louper un épisode.

-Oui? demandè-je.

Seul le silence me répond.

Ils n'ont pas du entendre ma phrase. Je reformule donc ma question :

-C'est à quel sujet?

Rose soupire, exaspérée. Comme quoi, on ressent tous beaucoup de choses les uns à l'égard des autres, mais chacun de nous inspire aux autres de l'exaspération.

-Est ce que tu fais partie de l'équipe de Quidditch de Poufsouffle?

-Oui, assurè-je, ravi que l'on s'intéresse à mes exploit sportifs. Je joue au poste d'attrapeur!

Il y a un court blanc.

Chloe, qui passait justement par là -à croire que cette fille n'a rien d'autre à foutre dans sa vie que de nous faire chier- me dément avec véhémence :

-Tu n'es pas l'attrapeur de notre équipe. Toi, tu es batteur. C'est moi, l'attrapeuse des Poufsouffles.

J'entends Albus ricaner, et Cannelle s'écrier, avec la finesse et la subtilité qui la caractérise :

-Tu es vraiment attrapeuse? Mais tu as couché avec le capitaine pour avoir le poste, ou quoi?

Je m'attendais à un gros blanc, puis à ce que Chloe démente la rouge et or comme elle m'avait démentie, mais non, cette imbécile s'exclame :

-Comment tu sais ça?

Là, pour le coup, je peux vous assurer (comme la MMA, mais en mieux. Comment ça, mes blagues ne font rire que moi?) qu'un ange est passé. Puis toute la cargaison d'ange. Pour un peu, on se croirait dans le salon de thé de Madame Piedodu un jour de Saint-Valentin.

Albus se tourne vers mooi, blanc comme un linge, et me demande d'une voix chevrotante :

-Et... Toi aussi? Je veux dire, tu as...

Putain, déjà qu'avant, on avait la réputation d'être con, maintenant, tout le monde va nous prendre pour des vieux pervers dégueulasses qui passons notre temps à nous sauter les uns les autres pour avoir des postes dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Et, NON, personnellement, c'est uniquement parce que je suis doué que je suis rentré dans l'équipe. Nan parce qu'il faudrait se calmer. J'avais douze ans, quand je suis entré dans cette équipe.

-Non. Moi, c'est uniquement grâce à mon talent que je suis entré.

-Ne dis pas d'idiotie, intervient Chloe. Toi, c'est uniquement parce que tu es un gros bourrin que tu as obtenu le poste.

Puis, elle s'en va, nous laissant à nos sombres et étranges pensées.

J'entends vaguement Rose murmurer quelque chose à propos des tarées et du service psychiatrique de Sainte-Mangouste. Mais la petite (oui, pour moi elle est petite. Je vous rappelle que j'ai deux mois de plus qu'elle!) serdaigle reprend :

-Donc, il faudrait que quelqu'un ici se présente à l'élection du commentateur des matchs de Quidditch.

...

Et en quoi ça pourrait rapporter des points aux Quatre Maisons?

-Il faudrait que la personne en question passe pour un béni-oui-oui le jour de la sélection, puis qu'il sabote les matchs en hurlant n'importe quoi dans le micro.

Je vois Cannelle lever le bras comme une hystérique en hurlant ''Moi, moi, moi!''. Cinglée.

Bon, d'un autre côté c'est sûr que. Niveau ''je gueule des inepties inopinément'' elle a une longueur d'avance sur la terre entière.

Rose la toise, puis rectifie, en essayant de dissimuler son exaspération :

-Non, Nelle's. Toi, tu es attrapeuse de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Par conséquent, tu ne peux pas jouer ET commenter.

Attendez trente secondes... Cannelle est attrapeuse chez Gryffondor. Chloe est attrapeuse chez Poufsouffle. D'un coup, le fait que les lions et les blaireaux ne puissent pas se voir m'étonne nettement moins.

Bon, d'un autre côté, Nelle's n'est entré dans l'équipe que cette année, et, pour le moment, elle n'a joué aucun match. Le pire est encore à venir.

Je me demande si le plan de Rose marchera. Mais, honnêtement, avons-nous la moindre chance de battre la DWJP? D'un rapide coup d'œil, j'analyse la situation. Cannelle babille, comme à son habitude. De ce que j'ai comprit, elle est persuadée d'avoir des origines mérovingiennes.

C'est quoi, les mérovingiennes?

De leur côté, Rose et Albus s'engueule à grand coup de ''c'est ton idée, c'est toi qui t'y colle'' et de ''de toute façon, ça sera plus drôle si c'est toi qui le fait''. J'en conclus donc qu'ils se disputent pour savoir qui se présentera.

-Hé! lancè-je sur le ton de la conversation. Pourquoi vous ne vous présenterez pas tous les deux?

Ils interrompent tous leurs débats (enfin, si l'on considère que le fait de parler toues seule puisse être appeler un ''débat'') et me fixent, éberlués.

Encouragé par l'attention amplement méritée qu'ils me portent tous, je poursuis :

-Bah oui, chaque année, il y environ une dizaine de personnes qui se présentent, dont environ huit candidat sérieux. Si un seul d'entre vous se présente, on a une chance sur huit. Si vous vous présentez tous les deux, vous avez une chance sur quatre!

Il me regardent tous un moment, puis Albus articule :

-Il y a des moments, comme ça, durant lesquels un mec qui est sensé être le dernier des cons a soudainement un coup de génie...

Heu... C'était un compliment ou une insulte, ça?

-OK, déclare Rose. Les sélections ont lieu le vingt-cinq septembre. Albus et moi allons profiter de ce laps de pour nous préparer.

Nelle's, Albus, et moi faisons mine de nous lever, mais Rose anéanti bien vite nous espoirs de retourner rapidement au château.

En effet, cette dernière sort un parchemin de son sac, et ajoute :

-Maintenant que nous avons une ébauche de projet en tête, il faut trouver d'autre idées!

De sa baguette, elle tapote de parchemin, et nous pouvons lire une courte phrase, qui apparait en caractères gothique extrêmement bien travaillés :

_''Faire chier le tout Poudlard en ... leçons''_

Nous observons le parchemin quelques instants, puis Albus remarque :

-Il manque un mot.

Bah on peut dire qu'il est pas très rapide à la détente celui-là. Sans déconner, un psychopathe armé d'un couteau dégoulinant de sang débarquerait devant lui et crierais ''JE VAIS TE TUER'' qu'il faudrait lui laisser dix minutes de réflexions pour qu'il comprenne qu'il serait peut-être temps de se barrer vite fait.

Mais je m'égare.

Rose lui répond donc :

-Nous allons travailler sur ce parchemin toute l'année, donc je préfère ne pas nous fixer de plafond. Et maintenant, bossons!

C'est dingue. Même lorsqu'il s'agit de faire de conneries, cette fille est toujours aussi accro au travail.

Quelques _** heures**_ plus tard, nous avons enfin dressé une liste qui paraît suffisamment concrète à miss Je-suis-une-névrosée-du-travail-et-j-en-suis-fière.

_''Faire chier le tout Poudlard en ... leçons''_

_-Piquer le tout le papier toilette de la salle commune de verts et argents_

_-Se servir du-dit P.Q. pour faire une toge à la statue de Salazar_

_-Chanter ''Vivre ou Survivre'' devant les monuments commémoratifs de la Bataille Finale_

_-Pour faire chier les Poufsouffles, piéger le passage secret qui mène aux cuisines_

_-Créé un camp de nudiste sur la berge du lac_

_-Et faire passer ça pour une idée de Flitwick _

_-Organiser un fête pour célébrer les 20 ans de la fin du règne de papy Voldy (dans la salle commune des Serpentards, évidemment)_

_-Et inviter tous les nés moldus de Poudlard_

_-Et les cramols_

_-Et Longdubat père et fils_

_-Initier les premiers années au saut à l'élastique du haut de la tour d'astronomie_

_-Si certains d'entre eux sont réticents, rassurer les Serpentards en leur expliquant que ça fait des années que les moldus le font_

_-Remplacer les savonnettes des douches par des plaquettes de beurre_

_-Revendre les fleurs trouvée près des tombes à l'entrée du cimetière_

_-Puis, si l'on nous engueule, prétexter que même un nouveau né sait qu'il ne faut pas laisser traîner ses affaires dans un lieu publique_

_-Venir aux cours de Longdubat avec la gazette du Sorcier, et la lire à haute voix_

_-Lorsque ce dernier s'en rend compte, déclarer qu'il faut bien s'occuper durant les cours les moins utiles, afin de perdre un minimum de temps_

_-Pendant que personne ne regarde, jeter un demi-kilo de sang de Salamandre séché dans le chaudron de son voisin... Et attendre_

_-Une fois que le chaudron aura explosé, jeter un coup d'œil ahuri à son voisin, et lui lancer d'un ton condescendant que c'est ce qui arrive lorsque l'on passe trop de temps à mater Eileen Zabini-Patil_

_-Utiliser ''Wigardium Leviosa'' sur Flitwick, puis s'excuser platement en prétendant l'avoir confondu avec les souris utilisée pour le sortilèges_

_-Un jour de froid/un jour de pluie, placer un seau d'eau glacée à l'entrée du château, et regarder les élèves se casser la figure dans l'eau glacée  
_

_-Dévisser le réglage du cheval d'arçon, et laisser le prof de sport faire la démonstration de l'enchaînement de gym_

_-Dire à un capitaine de Quidditch qui vient de voir son équipe se faire ridiculiser qu' ''à ton niveau, l'important, c'est de participer''_

_-Chanter Céline Dion à tue tête et à quatre heure du matin, la veille des BUSES et des ASPICS_

_-Puis prétendre participer à l'avènement de la culture moderne _

_-Lorsque l'on voit un élève qui cours après un autre depuis plusieurs mois et qui est sur le point d'atteindre son but, s'approcher et lui demander comment vont ses hémorroïdes  
_

_-Chanter ''I believe I can fly'' dès que l'on voit un premier années se ramasser avec son balai_

_A suivre..._

* * *

_Hello! Voici le chapitre Six! Il n'est pas très long, mais je l'ai pondu en trois jours, donc je trouve que je me suis plutôt bien débrouillée! En revanche, je ne trouve pas les idées de la liste très drôle. En fait, c'est surtout un plan des prochains chapitres de la fic, et je vais développer la plupart de ses idées, en ajoutant les commentaires de nos quatre héros!_

_Voili voilou et... review? _

_Milles mercis à tous ceux qui ont reviewé le dernier chapitre!_


	7. Chapter 7

[Rose]

…

N'empêche, ma prochaine fois que j'ai une idée lumineuse pour battre mes cousins et assoir la dominations des Quatre Maisons dans le domaine des conneries et de la stupidité, faites-moi penser à y réfléchir à deux fois avant de mettre ce plan -aussi brillant paraisse-t-il être- en application.

Je dis ça parce qu'afin de vérifier nos aptitudes à commenter un match, une épreuve de compréhension des règles a été ajoutée à la sélection de commentateur de match. A savoir : on monte sur un balai et on joue un match.

Sauf que moi, la dernière fois que j'ai essayé de tenir en équilibre sur un balai, c'était... Ben, c'était jamais en fait. Rien que la prise en main, j'ai jamais réussi à la faire.

Au mieux, le balai reste planté sur le sol à me lorgner narquoisement,. Au pire, j'arrive à le faire se relever. En contrepartie, je me le prends dans la gueule. Donc bon. Le balai et moi, ça fait deux.

Que ça soit dit.

Je soupire et tente pour la énième fois de décoller mon balai du sol.

De coin de l'œil, j'aperçois Albus qui décrit de gracieuses boucles avec son balai. Le seul problème, c'est qu'il n'est pas dans les airs. Il est juste en train de jouer au ninja avec une bande d'élève de son âge.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle a de sérieux problèmes d'autorité, la Bibine.

Le joyeux chahut qui règne sur le terrain de Quidditch est grossièrement interrompu par Macgo, qui fonce sur les principaux chahuteurs, et leur baragouine une suite de mots tous aussi incompréhensibles les uns que les autres.

Vous avais-je déjà précisé que j'ai une admiration sans borne pour cette femme?

L'épreuve recommence donc. Albus est le premier à s'envoler, suivi d'une serdaigle de septième année qui est connue pour être une des plus grandes experte du Quidditch de cette école.

Je sens que tout cela va être un petit peu plus difficile que prévu.

* * *

-Bien, grommelle Bibine, en me jaugeant du coin de l'œil. Suite aux nombreuses blessures qu'a occasionner miss Weasley...

Elle est gonflée de me tomber dessus, pour une fois que j'ai réussi à décoller!

Après, c'est sûr que ça a légèrement tourné au vinaigre. Mais, comme dirait Scorpius, regardons les choses du bon côté : tout le monde est encore en vie!

...

Attendez, je la refais :

''Presque tout le monde est encore en vie, pour le moment''!

Changement total de sujet -ben oui, il faut bien que je m'occupe pendant que l'autre m'engueule- mais vous avez remarqué que le cas de Scorpius intéresserait beaucoup les psychomages? Et, non, ça n'a aucun rapport avec le gros grain qu'il se tape. C'est vrai, quoi, comment peut-on être survivaliste ET optimiste à la fois? C'est totalement controversé!

A mon avis, cela témoigne d'un besoin d'affection évident, qui se fait ressentir par une comportement digne du plus timbré des bipolaires. Il est donc de mon devoir, en tant que meilleure amie (''meilleure amie'', faute de mieux, mais meilleure amie quand même) de palier se manque d'affection et d'attention. Et si ça implique de sortir avec le mec dont je suis amoureuse depuis le premier jour, et bien j'accomplirais mon devoir tout de même, quel que soit les sacrifices. Un Weasley ne trahit jamais ses amis! (sauf Percy)

Car, oui, je suis amoureuse de Scorpius Malfoy.

...

Avouez-le, vous y avez cru, hein? Non, ne niez pas : j'ai vu un de vos sourcils se redresser, je vous ai vu parcourir avidement ces dernières lignes, n'osant pas en croire vos yeux... Et bah non, c'est pas une Scorose, ici!

Vous vous attendez peut-être à une jolie histoire d'amour ou, non seulement Scorpius et moi tombons amoureux, mais en plus, Cannelle et Albus sortent ensemble, Chloe saute James, Dominique vit une idylle interdite avec Flitwick et...

Ouais, non, ça commence à devenir vraiment dégueulasse.

Et de toute façon, on ne peut pas sortir ensemble, et ce pour une raison très simple : sachant que je considère Scorpius comme mon presque-frère, notre amour serait du presque inceste. Et le presque inceste, je vous rappelle que c'est presque puni par la loi!

Donc voilà. Il est presque hors de question que je fasse quelque chose de presque interdit par la loi.

Fin du hors sujet.

Les quatre concurrents encore en lisse, soit Albus, une fille de serdaigle et deux gryffondors, échangent un regard. Deux équipes débarquent sur le terrain. Si je m'en refaire à mes connaissances dans ce fantastique domaine qu'est le Quidditch, il s'agit de l'équipe de Poufsouffle et de l'équipe de Serdaigle.

-Bien, annone Bibi. Vous avez sans doute reconnu les équipes de Gryffondor et de Serpentard...

Sans commentaire...

-Lorsque j'appellerai votre nom, vous vous placerez sur cette chaise et vous...

Ah, oui, on m'a fait le même chose ne première année. Bibi va leur mettre une antiquité sur la tête et ils vont se mettre à parler tout seuls!

-Et vous commenterez le match amical qui va se dérouler sous vos yeux ébahis.

Oui, bien sûr, un match amical Serpentard/Gryffondor.

Tout est absolument normal.

...

Je ne voudrais pas me la ramener, mais ça sent un peu l'erreur de casting, là.

* * *

-Grennpeace passe à Marcopolo, Marcopolo passe le souaffle à Malagré, souaffle qui est intercepté par Zertyuiop grâce à la ''redoutable feinte du caribou sujet aux coliques''. J'en profite au passage pour rappeler que le score est de 1234567890 à 30, pour Serpentard. Macmillan semble avoir repéré le vif, et descend en piquet vers le côté sud du terrain, mais elle est attaquée par Lepetitlutindupèrenoël, redoutable batteur de Serpentard, connu pour sa violence et son charisme...

Bah il doit en faire, des efforts, parce qu'avec un nom pareil, ça ne doit pas être facile tous les jours.

-Bien. Merci, M. Greengrass. C'était très bien, très professionnel. Au suivant! Albus Potter.

Je jette un coup d'œil en direction du terrain, et voit les joueurs de deux maisons rivale, qui semble au bord de la crise d'épilepsie.

Remarquez, je vois mal comment ils pourraient être au bord de la crise d'épilepsie tout en étant épuisés. Mais j'avais envie de cracher un mot savant pour le fun.

Et d'un autre côté, je pense que leur épuisement est assez légitime. Six heure de balai dans le ''où je pense'' ça doit être relativement fatiguant et, surtout, douloureux.

Seul Cannelle à l'air en pleine forme. Elle sautille, envoyant ses boucles rousses dans le visages de tout ceux qui ont le malheur de l'approcher d'un peu trop près.

Albus prend place devant le micro, et un quatrième match se déroule. J'avoue être assez impressionnée : il se débrouille vraiment bien et connais les noms, prénoms, dates de naissances, ascendance, dates d'entrée dans les équipes et particularité de tous les joueurs des deux équipes.

Bibine et les autres candidats, qu'ils soient encore lisse ou éliminés, sont réellement impressionnés. Intérieurement, je souris. Cette année, les Quatre Maisons remporteront le prix des chahuteurs les plus chiants de tout Poudlard!

* * *

Le prochain match de Quidditch avance à grand pas. Suite aux coups et blessures que se sont infligés les joueurs de Serpentard et de Gryffondor, les deux équipes ont dû être intégralement modifiées. A l'exception de Cannelle, qui, comme à son habitude, pète la forme, et de James, qui était absent ce jour là (petit problème de vessie, de ce que j'ai comprit).

Je ne vous raconte même pas le délire complet qu'a été la sélection des nouveaux joueurs. En plus, James et Dominique avaient poussé les anciens joueurs à se rebeller et à s'incruster au sélections avec des panneaux sur lesquels étaient écrit "Serpentard représente... Surement pas vous!" ou encore ''Gryffondor, les vrais, les uniques. Vous comprendrez de vous-mêmes que vous n'êtes pas concernés par cette énonciation''.

Bref. Ils ont foutus un bordel monstre qui leur a valu cinq cent points. En plus dans le match qui oppose la DWJP aux Quatre Maisons, en moins dans celui qui oppose Poufsouffle, Serpentard, Gryffondor et Serdaigle.

Et les Gryffondor de cinquième, sixième et septième année leur ont fait part de leur soutient! Alors qu'ils leur ont fait perdre cinq cents points qu'ils n'ont même pas encore!

Bon, évidemment, il y a quand même eu un point positif. Les nouveaux membres de l'équipe de Quidditch les ont démontés, et James s'est mit toute sont équipe à dos (sauf Cannelle. Lorsqu'il y a une exception, c'est **toujours** Cannelle).

* * *

D'ici deux heures, le premier match de la saison commencera. Au programme : Poufsouffle contre Gryffondor. Tout le monde est au garde à vous. Nelle's et Scorpius nous ont quittés pour rejoindre leurs équipes respectives, Bibine vérifie une énième fois le bon fonctionnement des balles, Macgo est extrêmement tendue, les anciens de Gryffondor ruminent dans leur coin... Une super ambiance, en résumé.

Heureusement qu'il y a Dominique, alias groupie hystérique, qui hurle déjà dans la tribune réservée au gryffondor, et l'arbitre-du-match-DWJP-versus-Quatre-Maisons qui prend des notes, un sourire sardonique fixé sur le visage pour remonté un peu le niveau.

J'observe le terrain. Aujourd'hui, le temps est splendide, et les reflets dorés du soleil se reflètent sur la pelouse du terrain. Les gradins multicolores se chevauchent à perte du vue. Mais le plus impressionnant, ce sont les personnes qui remplissent ces gradins.

Une masse grouillante de vie, d'amateurs de Quidditch (et de chauvins) venus soutenir leur maisons. Et tout ce joyeux barda qui s'entremêle, se hèle, se rejoint... VIS!

...

Je sais, c'est parfaitement ridicule.

Mais aujourd'hui, les Quatre Maisons va connaître son quart d'heure de gloire. Il y a de quoi devenir un peu idiote, non?

Mais je m'égare. D'ici quelques secondes, le plan sera mit à exécution. Nous sommes prêts.

* * *

Ce chapitre, en plus d'arriver en retard, est anormalement court, mais le plan que j'ai fait le laissait deviner. De plus, j'ai reçu un avis assez moyen sur ma fiction, et je me suis torturée l'esprit à chercher un moyen d'améliorer ma fic, tant et si bien que je n'ai rien pondu de concret pendant dix bon jours. Ajoutez à cela l'animation de mes autres blog, les contrôles qui arrivent en wagon avant la rentrée des notes, et vous obtenez l'explication de ce chapitre minable.

Je m'excuse, je suis vraiment désolée, mais entre les nombreuses visites fantômes et le fait que je suis de moins en moins satisfaite de mon travail sur cette fic...

Je pense que je vais arrêter le massacre.

Qu'en pensez-vous?


End file.
